Suì-Fēng (Sho)
( ) | birthplace = | birthday = February 11th | age = | gender =Female | height =150 cm (4'11") | weight =38 kg (83 lbs) | measurements = | affiliation =Gotei 13, Onmitsukidō, Fēng Family | previous affiliation = | profession =Captain of the Second Division Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō Commander of the Executive Militia Ninth Head of the Fēng Family | previous profession = | division =Second Division | previous division = | partner =Kazuo Hanazawa | previous partner = | base of operations = , | relatives =Suì-Fēng (Grandmother, Deceased) 5 unnamed brothers (Deceased) | education = | shikai ='Suzumebachi' | bankai ='Jakuhō Raikōben' | roleplay debut = | series debut = | english =Karen Strassman | japanese =Hōko Kuwashima }} Suì-Fēng ( , Soifon; literally meaning "Crushing Hornet") is the current Captain of the Second Division and the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō. Following the events of the Thousand Year Blood War, Suì-Fēng... Appearance Personality Relationships Yoruichi Shihōin History Synopsis Equipment Gintojan (銀条反, Stripe of Inverted Silver): Ginken (銀剣, Silver Sword): Ginsen (銀線, Silver Wire): Powers and Abilities : *' :' Immense Speed: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Endurance: : Way of Onmitsu Master Assassin: Stealth Master: Master of Poisons: Highly Perceptive Combatant: Master Strategist and Tactician: Hakuda : Shunkō Hohō : Zanjutsu : Zanpakutō Suzumebachi (雀蜂, Hornet) is the name of Suì-Fēng's Zanpakutō, the truest representation of her soul and a symbol of her status as a Shinigami. The sealed state of her weapon bears an appearance similar to that of a traditional Chinese dao, though with the dimensions of a wakizashi. The blade is held in a black sheath with a yellow hilt, hung horizontally at her lower back by a yellow rope. The blade's tsuba is wrought in the shape of a butterfly with its wings outstretched. *' :' Suzumebachi's first release is triggered at the utterance of the phrase "Sting all Enemies to Death" (尽敵螫殺, Jinteki Shakusetsu). Suì-Fēng grips her sword in her right hand, the weapon emitting a bright white glow that envelopes her entire forearm. After the glow fades, Suzumebachi is revealed in its new form: a gauntlet cast in black and gold, with a chain linking it to a blade in the shape of a wasps' stinger on Suì-Fēng's middle finger. The coloring of the gauntlet and overall design of the weapon, especially the finger-blade extension, resembles that of a hornet. The blade portion is little more than twice the length of Suì-Fēng's finger, increasing her striking distance marginally. Despite the new shape of the weapon, Suì-Fēng can block incoming attacks with the blade and gauntlet portions as Suzumebachi is still capable of withstanding attacks from an opponent, whether unarmed or otherwise. :Shikai Special Ability: Suzumebachi's ability upon entering Shikai was a well guarded secret that the Zanpakutō has kept from even her own wielder. The reason for this secrecy was due to their strange relationship, as Suì-Fēng had begun to subconsciously rejecting Zanpakutō due to the nature of her Bankai. However, throughout Suì-Fēng's countless hours of training both within and outside of her inner world, their relationship was reforged into what it should have been from the very beginning: the nigh perfect synchronization of weapon and wielder. Thanks to this improvement, Suì-Fēng has been granted access to the full scope of her Zanpakutō's capabilities. While in Shikai, Suzumebachi secretes powerful venoms that coat the "stinger" of the gauntlet. This causes attacks made with the stinger to infect Suì-Fēng's target with her selected venom, allowing her to administer a plethora of status effects upon a target with each blow. Suì-Fēng not only has access to a selection of three unique poisons Suzumebachi naturally possesses, but she is also capable of modifying the secreted venom to match any poison she has knowledge of. She is also capable of doing the reverse, turning her venom into antidotes for any poisons that she or her allies have been afflicted with. These abilities, while useful, require Suì-Fēng to have extensive understanding of the poison she wishes to replicate or the poison she wishes to generate a counter-poison for. :*'Daiichimakume: Nigeki Kessatsu' (第一幕目·弐撃決殺, First Act: Death in Two Steps): This is the first of Suzumebachi's five poisons, and the one that had been in Suì-Fēng's possession even before she grew close to her Zanpakutō. Once believed to be Suì-Fēng's most potent ability, this venom allows for her to kill an opponent in only two strikes, which is rather obviously illustrated by the name of the technique. Suì-Fēng begins by striking her enemy with her "stinger", leaving not only a deep wound but also a butterfly-shaped stamp spreading from the blade's point of entry. This stamp, known as Hōmonka (蜂紋華, Hornet's Crest) is generated by the poison entering the target's body, acting as a confirmation of a blow as well as a target for future attacks. This is due to the poison lying dormant within the opponent until the exact spot is struck a second time, activating the poison to completely obliterate the opponent's body within a matter of minutes, if not seconds. This poison does not require the user to match the entry point of their first strike with the second, but rather the point of surface contact, allowing Suì-Fēng two attack two separate points on her opponent's body yet still kill them so long as the surface contact of her attacks overlap. The poison remains in the exact spot the crest is placed, not spreading until it is activated within her target's form. As such, the poison remains so long as the crests exist and this is determined by Suì-Fēng's will. Formerly, she was only capable of maintaining her crests for up to half an hour, but after working tirelessly to perfect the use of her Zanpakutō in assassinations, she is capable of maintaining her crests indefinitely. The crests and poison within a target's body are capable of being disrupted by powerful levels of Reiatsu, allowing sufficiently powerful opponents to remove the poison from their system after the first strike lands, or prolong the amount of time it takes for the poison to kill them should they have the misfortune to be struck twice. Death through the use of this poison, while quick and covert, has an undeniable beauty to it, as a larger crest quickly spreads out from the two smaller ones, enveloping the victim's body in a moderate flash of light before fading and leaving no trace of their former existence. :*'Dainimakume: Tangeki Kessatsu' (第二幕目·単撃決殺, Second Act: Death in a Single Step): :*'Daisanmakume: Sangeki Kessatsu' (第三幕目·参撃決殺, Third Act: Death in Three Steps): *' :' Jakuhō Raikōben (雀蜂雷公鞭, Hornet Thunder Whip): Upon activating her Bankai, Suì-Fēng is enveloped in a pillar of bright gold Reiatsu that completely conceals her form. The pillar fades to reveal the full might of her Zanpakutō's new form: an arm-mounted missile launcher, equipped with a slotted face shield to allow her to aim the weapon while also shielding her eyes from the bright glare of the weapon being launched. Even before she tapped into full power of her Bankai, Suì-Fēng had rarely utilized the form and thus its power is hardly known to the general populace. Therefore, it isn't known that she has a small variety of missiles that can mounted onto the launcher, though when it comes to appearances the difference between them are small. The missiles typically take on a cylindrical shape twice the size of Suì-Fēng herself, black markings decorating the face of the projectiles in different shapes and designs as to differentiate one from another. Though her Bankai is still not Suì-Fēng's favored method of attacking, she has come to appreciate its overall usefulness in certain combat situations. While it still goes against her core training as a member of the Onmitsukidō, being too big to hide, too heavy too move and too flashy to truly be used for assassination, her expanded skill set has grown to accommodate the weapon as a last resort tool for finishing obscenely large groups of enemies or one particularly resilient foe. :Bankai Special Ability: Jakuhō Raikōben is classified as a heavy-artillery projectile weapon, as it is capable of launching the missile attached to its base. Suì-Fēng aims her Bankai at her intended target and, using her own tracking prowess, fires the large projectile with great speed and force. She is fully capable of controlling the missile while it is in flight, often guiding the attack to "track" her opponents. Upon coming in contact with a surface, whether her target or an obstacle that was put in the way to block the attack, the missile generates a massive explosion with enough force to severely damage an -class opponent, as well as crack and distort a powerful that was erected to contain the aforementioned opponent. The recoil from the launching of the missile and the explosion itself is enough to send Suì-Fēng flying, should she not take the proper steps to anchor herself before hand. While the main power of this Bankai is its pure destructive potential, Suì-Fēng is capable of "equipping" different missiles to the launchpad at the time of her Bankai's activation, allowing her a large amount of variety in her tactics when employing it. The destructive power of this Bankai is surely nothing to scoff at, however each activation only equips Suì-Fēng with a single missile, requiring the captain to reactivate her Bankai once it is used if she wishes to fire another. Each missile also drains a considerable amount of Suì-Fēng's energy, leaving her sluggish and fatigued after a single use. Though she is capable of firing multiple within a short time frame of each other, the usual and recommended grace period between uses is approximately three days. :*'Kahō: Mureshi' (火砲·群れ死, Artillery: Swarming Death): Quotes *(To ) "I have no interest in whether it is right or wrong. All I care about is executing orders as a captain of the Gotei 13. All who get in my way are my enemies. All enemies must be slain. That is all that matters. That goes for you too, Ōmaeda. Don't forget where your loyalty lies. If you get in my way, you too will become my enemy." *(To ) "I am stronger than you!! I should have surpassed you already! You should have weakened these past hundred years and I should have grown in strength! Why is this happening? Why are you still above me? How can you still dominate me like that?" *"Of my five older siblings, two died on the first mission, then two more on the second, then in the sixth mission, the last one died as well. I felt sad somewhat, but more than that, I felt ashamed of their incompetence. *(To Yoruichi) "I was extremely disappointed in you! I hated you! I cursed you! I swore to arrest you one day with my own hands! Then to surpass you, I struggled.. gained strength... I will never forgive you, Yoruichi! For betraying my respect and trust I will never forgive you! Why... Why... Why didn't you take me with you Yoruichi-sama?" *(To Ggio Vega) "And who exactly will you 'eliminate'? Are you saying you will eliminate Komamura and the others? Or that you will eliminate all of us? Depending upon your response, I may eliminate you right now. Although, even if you do not respond, I will still eliminate you." *(To Ggio Vega) "I have never liked squad camaraderie. I feel that for training purposes, a measure of antagonism between superior and subordinate is essential. *(To ) "This Bankai is an affront to my pride as a member of the Covert Ops. With its massive form, I can hardly conceal myself. With its weight upon me, my movements are restricted. And its method of attack is far too flashy to be considered 'assassination'." *(To ) "Do not make the mistake of thinking that we have entered this battle prepared to die. We fight that we may live. 'Defending the world' is nothing more than a grand excuse. We fight to protect one another, to protect you, and to protect countless others from the hands of Aizen." Trivia References Category:Canon to Fanon